Demain, c'est la rentrée
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: "C'est alors que je l'entends à nouveau. Le bruit de tout à l'heure. Pas celui du laser. Un bruit bien plus assourdissant, plus perturbant, plus...robotique."


**_Salut tout le monde, aujourd'hui, je me lance dans une histoire sur Doctor Who._**

**_Pour info, cette fiction porte sur le Docteur joué par Matt Smith._**

**_L'idée m'a été donnée par mon grand frère il y a de ça une semaine, et cette nuit, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre._**

**_Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review :)_**

**_Salut! :D_**

Super. Demain, c'est la rentrée, et j'en ai rien à faire je crois.

Il est minuit et j'arrive même pas à essayer de dormir.

Génial.

Pourtant j'ai absolument aucune envie de faire une nuit blanche.

Je manque trop de sommeil pour ça. Vraiment.

Bordel, je crois qu'il y a encore les bouffons qui viennent toujours pendant la nuit pour faire chier les gens qui dorment -qui essayent de dormir.

C'est bizarre, d'habitude ils viennent plus tard pourtant.

Mais de quoi je parle? Comme si je connaissais ces mecs et leur emploi du temps!

Ça doit être la fatigue qui me fait penser toutes ces conneries.

Ouais.

Enfin bref, le bruit c'est arrêté d'un coup, c'est trop flippant!

Je devrais peut-être aller voir ce qui se passe.

Mais bien sûr, vas voir des mecs qui font le double de ta taille et qui sont trois fois plus fort que toi pour qu'ils te foutent une raclée!

Quand je dis que je suis fatiguée...

Bref, ça fait 30 minutes et j'ai toujours aucune envie de dormir.

Ça me soule!

Et voilà qu'ils recommencent à faire du bruit.

Enfin, pas un bruit dérangeant et chiant, comme d'habitude.

Plutôt un bruit discret mais facile à entendre -en même temps tout le monde dort donc...

Bon, puisque j'arrive pas à dormir, autant m'occuper comme je peux.

Et mais attendez, c'est pas la bande de jeune de d'habitude, c'est...

On dirait un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, assez charmant d'ailleurs, qui tient une sorte de laser dans sa main.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ici et à cette heure-là?

Peut-être qu'il est perdu...

Mais bien sûr, perdu à minuit en plein milieu d'un lotissement!

Bon, il a pas l'air très méchant, alors...

Bon, je prends mes clé, ouvre la porte et sort de chez moi.

Le jeune homme n'a pas l'air de me remarquer, il a l'air préoccupé par quelque chose.

Il pointe son laser sur un portable, ou un truc du genre, parterre.

C'est alors que je l'entends à nouveau.

Le bruit de tout à l'heure.

Pas celui du laser. Un bruit bien plus assourdissant, plus perturbant, plus...robotique.

-C'est un robot? Demandai-je, sceptique.

-Ouep, me répondit le jeune homme.

-Attendez... C'est un robot!

-Oui, je vous l'ai déjà dit! Vous n'êtes pas très perspicace!

-Mais...

Le jeune homme me fit signe de me rapprocher de lui.

Le robot semblait être inanimé.

-Il est... Euh... Mort?

-Pas vraiment non, me répondit-il.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Eh bien, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, et là, il tentera de nous tu...

-Ne tentez pas de vous échapper. Rendez-vous où vous serez tués, le coupa le robot.

Oh bordel, un robot qui parle! Qui bouge! Et surtout...

-Il veut nous tuer! M'écriai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

C'est alors que le jeune homme pointa son laser en sa direction, ce qui arrêta le robot qui commençait à venir dans notre direction.

-Et maintenant, il est mort? Demandai-je, quelque peu inquiète pour ma vie.

-Nop, mais il est endormi pour un petit bout de temps.

Je regardai alors cet homme, s'approcher du robot qui, il y a quelques instants, paraissait tellement terrifiant, et qui, maintenant, ressemblait à un simple déguisement pour carnaval.

Il prit alors les "mains" du robot et le tira jusqu'à une cabine de police bleue, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là -sans doute à cause du robot-

Il l'ouvrit et y déposa le robot.

Je lus dans son regard qu'il n'allait pas rester prendre un thé en parlant du dernier match de Liverpool.

Alors, par simple "curiosité", je lui posai la seule question qui me vint à l'esprit à cette heure tardive :

-Vous êtes qui?

Je le vis rentrer dans la cabine de police et me dire, juste avant de fermer les portes :

-Je suis le Docteur.

Je restai là à regarder cette cabine de police posée en plein milieu d'un terrain d'herbe, me demandant enfin comment elle était arrivée là.

Et j'entendis à nouveau ce bruit, celui qui m'avait sortie de mes pensées tout à l'heure, dans mon lit.

Je savais enfin à quoi ce son si spécial appartenait.

Et je pouvais détacher mon regard de la scène se jouant devant moi :

La cabine de police était entrain de disparaître, faisant s'envoler tous les objets qui se trouvaient autour.

Et le silence revint.

Le calme de la nuit était de retour.

Et la cabine avait disparue, emmenant avec elle le robot.

Et surtout le jeune homme se faisant apparemment appeler le Docteur.


End file.
